Spyro The Dragon
Biography A purple dragon who resides in the land of dragons known as the Dragon Kingdom. Spyro is a small dragon with a big attitude as he has been on many adventures and explored other worlds like Avalar and the Forgotten Worlds, where the Dragons originally came from. Spyro is always seen with his friend Sparx, a helpful dragonfly who protects him on his journeys, as well as Hunter the Cheetah Archer, Bently the yeti, and the Professor to name a few. The Dragon elders of the realm also provide some helpful hints and tips for Spyro since they are too old to fight the evil forces that threaten their land. Whether it’s Gnasty Gnorc reeking havoc, Red and his dark magic or the short tempered Ripto and his goons, Spyro is always there to fight the good fight. The Legacy of Spyro *Spyro the Dragon (1998) *Spyro 2 (1999) *Spyro 3 (2000) *Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly (2002) *Spyro: A Hero's Tail (2004) *Spyro: Shadow Legacy (2005) *The Legend of Spyro Series (2006 - 2008) *Skylanders Series (2011- Present) Arcade Intro (Hunter runs into the scene) Hunter: Spyro! Come quick! Spyro: Hey Hunter, what’s up? Hunter: The Professor has discovered some nasty news that could spell disaster for the universes! Spyro: Universes? So it’s not just the Dragon Kingdom, this means others like Avalar and the Forgotten Realms? Hunter: Maybe even more, come on. (Scene cuts to Hunter, Spyro and Sparx in the Professors lab) Professor: Spyro, thank goodness you made it. Spyro: So what’s the problem Professor? Another one of your gadgets go haywire again? *laughs* Professor: Spyro this is serious. There’s a mysterious dark energy that plans to conquer the worlds. The only thing that shows up on my monitors are strange substances that look like Dark Crystals Spyro: Dark Crystals? Isn’t that Red’s doing? I thought we took care of him years ago. Professor: Well if my calculations are correct, we might be dealing with some of our previous foes or a new threat has arrived. You need to destroy those Crystals before they continue to spread and control our world. Spyro: Don’t worry Professor, I’m the Dragon for the job. Come on Sparx, last one to the villain is a Gnorc. Rival Name: Crash Bandicoot Reason: TBA Connection: TBA (Spyro fly’s into the scene) Spyro: *looks down* Hey, that looks like Crash and Aku Aku, haven’t seen those two in a while. *fly’s to the ground* What’s up? Aku Aku: Spyro, it is nice to see you. But I’m afraid we can’t stay and chat, an Evil Force plans on destroying N. Sanity Island and many other universes. Spyro: Fighting Dr. Cortex again? Aku Aku: I’m afraid not, this Great Evil is more powerful then I can imagine and we need to stop it Spyro: Sounds similar to the same quest that I’m on. Aku Aku: Hmm, some kind of mysterious fate must of brought us to this place. Spyro: Well then, what do you say we have a bit of a battle to see who’s gonna stop this Great Evil first? You ready Crash? *Crash nods his head to agree* Aku Aku: No Crash, we don’t have time for this Spyro: Ah you worry to much Aku, this won’t take long. Besides, one of us is going to save the world anyway. (Both get into fighting pose) Ending (Scene opens up with Spyro entering the Lab where the Professor and Hunter are waiting) Professor: Well done my boy! Hunter: Yeah, I knew you could do it. I was ready to head out and fined ya but it looks like I don’t have to, thank goodness. Spyro: *laughs* No worries Hunter, everything is back to normal now that I destroyed the source of those dark crystals. And it was weird too, there was this Giant head made out of those things and already controlling other people with it. Professor: Whoo, I’m getting the hebby jeebies just thinking about it. At least we won’t have to deal with that thing anymore. Hunter: So now that the worlds are safe, what do you plan to do now Spyro? Spyro: I’m off to Dragon Shores, I need a rest from that adventure. Battling creatures, meeting an old friend, and then destroying that floating head, that was so crazy that I thought I would never go on another adventure after this. But that’s never gonna happen. Besides, *glows with the energy he obtained from Polygon Man* ya never know when the world needs the help of a purple dragon to save them from these kinds of threats. Movelist (Circle Moves) *'Fire Breath' - *'Wing Blow' - or + *'Chi Punch' - + *'Earth ability' - + *'Fire Breath' - (Air) *'Wing Blow' - or + (Air) *'Chi Punch' - + (Air) *'Tail Slash' - + (Air) (Square Moves) *'Eletric Breath' - *'Charge' - or + *'Spit Out' - + *'Tail whip' - + *'Eletric Breath' - (Air) *'Charge' - or + (Air) *'Spit Out' - + (Air) *'Tail whip' - + (Air) (Triangle Moves) *'Horn Jab' - *'Ball Gadget' - or + *'Tail Hammer' - + *'Headbash' - + *'Horn Jab' - (Air) *'Ball Gadget' - or + (Air) *'Tail Hammer' - + (Air) *'Headbash' - + (Air) center (Cross Moves) *'Jump' - ) *'Double Jump' - ( 2 Times) (Throws) *'Horn Toss' - or *'Flying Headbash' - Grabs enemy, fly’s up and brings him down head first *'Tail Thunder' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Betley' - (Level 1): Summons Bently to swing his club down and hit the opponent. *'Fireballs' - (Level 2): Fly’s around and shoots fire balls. *'Fire Fury' - (Level 3): Spyro unleashes a flaming explosion from his body. Gameplay Taunts *'Time to Sleep' - Yawns *'Dragon Battle' - Yells out, "Bring it on!" *'Hurt' - Says, "That’s gotta hurt, and laughs" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Battle Begins' - Fly’s into the scene *'Covered in fire' - Gets fired up *'Sheep Chasing' - Chases sheep and slows down, turns to the camera and blows smoke out of his nostrils. Winning Poses Victory Square: In the air flapping his wings, satisfied with his victory Winning Pose 1: Spins around in a circle chasing his tail Winning Pose 2: Sits proudly with Gems and Dragon Eggs surrounding him Winning Pose 3: Looks at the camera with a grin and winks Victory Theme 1: Default - PSASBR Victory Theme 2: Title Theme / Sparx Levels - Spyro 3 Year of the Dragon Victory Theme 3: Losing Poses Losing Pose 1: Falls on the floor exhausted Losing Pose 2: Runs away from an army of Sheep Losing Pose 3: Growls at the player Lose Square: Hangs head in shame Costumes Normal: Normal - Spyro's Normal appearance. Unlockable: Dark Spyro - Spyro in his Dark Spyro apperance. DLC: Sheep Outfift - Spyro dressed as a Sheep. Triva *His name could came from the Greek word "pyro" (meaning "fire"), possibly fused with the Latin "spiro", "to breathe". Category:Playable Character Category:Hero Category:Animals Category:Sony Category:Spyro The Dragon